


Congratulations. You Are Not the Father

by teamwinchesterbros



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey finds out his and Svetlana's baby isn't his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations. You Are Not the Father

"Here," Svetlana says throwing down a small envelope in front of Mickey.

"The fuck is that?" Mickey asks putting down his morning beer. 

"Paternity test. I got it for baby." she tells him as Ian enters the kitchen and pours himself some coffee, side eyeing the two.

"What the fuck for?"

Svetlana looks up at Ian behind Mickey, grabbing a bowl and some cereal and then back at Mickey. “You wanted to know yes? If baby is yours”

Ian walks over to the table and sits near Mickey, looking between the two, hesitant. Mickey looks at him then back at Svetlana. 

"Yeah…I guess." 

Svetlana nods towards the envelop which Mickey quickly picks up and opens. 

"Shit" he looks at Ian and then back at the paper, a grin creeps on his lips. Ian looks at him questioningly. As he opens his mouth to announce to the room Svetlana interrupts him.

"Congratulations. You are not father" 

Mickey looks at her, somewhat shocked. “Wait..you knew?”

"Of course," she says walking away to fetch a crying Yevgeny  _“_ Now you know. You free now, yes?”

Mickey smiles and looks at Ian smiling brighter. Ian takes his bowl and pushes it to the side, gets up, and kisses Mickey square on the lips. Mickey drops the paper from his hands to grab the sides of Ian’s face. Ian moves his hands down Mickey’s boxers, grabbing his ass. 

"Hey!" Svetlana yells. "No sex in kitchen. We eat there"

Mickey pulls away from Ian and grins, slyly. “You uh done with your fruit loops there, Carrot Top?”

"Hmm you offering something better?"  

Mickey pushes Ian off playfully. Ian looks down at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Show me what you got, big guy," Ian laughs walking away from Mickey, his tongue out playfully. He makes his way to Mickey’s bedroom, quickening his pace when he sees Mickey get up from his chair and chase after him.


End file.
